


On Your Knees

by PaladinAlby



Series: Kreizloore One-Shots [7]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Blow Jobs, Choking, Episode: s01e04 These Bloody Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Alternate scene to the one where John is buttoning up Laszlo's boots.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Am i the only one who thought of this idea? I can't be right?
> 
> [Unedited]
> 
> I do not own the characters nor the show

John won’t lie, he had felt a very painful pang of sadness and jealousy run through him when Cyrus told him Laszlo had was at the park with Sara. And yes, maybe he it was with out of bitterness towards the man that made him take Mary out. But seeing how happy the woman was after watching her viciously cut up food only moments before made it all worth it.

Once arriving back at Laszlo’s home, John had almost forgotten all about why he went out in the first place. However seeing the slightly annoyed look on Laszlo’s face, it all came rushing back to him and he felt slightly satisfied at the mans reaction. 

“Where have you been?” John had to admit, the slight irritation in Laszlo’s tone made him smirk slightly.

“To see Edison’s vitascope.” He replied.

“You took Mary.” It wasn’t a question, of course it wasn’t.

“Actually I came here looking for you, but you were with Sara.” He could feel the tension in the air after saying this, the doctor seemingly understanding why he took Mary out. 

“I have something for you.” Confusion and curiosity filled John as he watched Laszlo walk into the next room, strolling into the room once the man was out of sight. Laszlo held up his art kit, walking over to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d lost it?”

“I wasn’t entirely aware it was lost.” John replied, grabbing the object from Laszlo and looking through it.

“Either you knew it or you didn’t.” There was a hint of something John couldn’t place in Laszlo’s tone, but John always loved to irritate his long-time friend. He looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a smug look on his face.

“I believe you’re jealous.”

The look he was awarded with was entirely worth this whole day. Laszlo looked shocked for a moment and then tried to play it off as nothing, a moment of emotion running his face before he locked it back up. The artist wasn’t surprised when Laszlo immediately changed the subject.

“Can I ask you to button my boots?” The doctor said, turning away and moving towards a little table, raising his leg and resting his foot on it. John knelt down in front of the shorter man, starting on the buttons while telling Laszlo about his latest findings towards the case. But Laszlo did not indulge in the new conversation, switching to the previous one.

“You were asking me if I was jealous just now, tell me. Were you jealous when Julia left you for another man?” Laszlo knew the memory would hurt John but truly he was too annoyed with the man to care. John looked up at him with an expression that told him he had stepped over the line, but Laszlo could only focus on the fact that the man was on his knees in front of him. 

“Must you rub more salt into that wound?” John gritted out, glaring up at the man. Laszlo reached his hand out, cupping the man’s jaw, stopping John from looking away if he tried.

“You look amazing on your knees.” Laszlo said, and the inappropriate compliment made John shiver slightly. John knew the meaning behind Laszlo’s words, and he let his eyes drop to the man’s crotch. As he suspected, his lover’s pants were tented, his erection straining against the fabric. John felt his mouth water slightly, of course the man would develop an erection from him being on his knees, buttoning up his boots. 

“Laszlo-“ the doctor cut him off by reaching his other arm down, cupping his fabric covered cock and grinding his hand against it. John tore his eyes away from the movements, looking up at Laszlo, swallowing thickly as the man stared right back at him. “We should uh move this to a more private room.”

Laszlo smirked, leaning down and capturing the man’s lips with his, enjoying the soft moan John made. Pulling away from his lips, Laszlo trailed kisses over John’s cheek and jaw, his lips brushing against the man’s ear as he whispered into it. 

“We aren’t moving from this spot until my cock is in your mouth and I’m cuming down your throat.” Laszlo’s words sent a shock down John’s spine, his own dick coming to life. 

“And if someone walks in?” John looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, his cheeks flushed with arousal. Laszlo groaned at the sight, his hands moving to his trousers, undoing them hurriedly.

“We’ll have to make this quick then.” Laszlo growled out, pushing his pants and underwear down, exposing his erection. John was slightly taken aback by the actions, but when his lovers cock was exposed, he couldn’t help but moan. Laszlo placed a hand on the back of John’s head, applying light pressure to it as if to pull him forward but wanting John to make the move. “Come on.” 

John shuffled forward slightly, hand reaching up to grasp Laszlo’s cock, leaning forward to lick at the head. Immediately Laszlo moaned, his head tipping back at the sensation of wet heat. John wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly, licking up the precum that was forming at in the slit. Laszlo ran his hand through his lover’s hair, messing up his groomed look and fisting a section of it, pulling the strands when John gave him a particularly hard suck. 

Finally, John decided to stop his teasing, Laszlo’s words from earlier about making this quick running through his head again. John’s hand gripped the base of his lover’s cock, keeping it in place as he bobbed his head in a quick pace, groaning at the feel of the doctor pulling his hair out of pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for Laszlo to start losing himself, his hips making thrusts into John’s mouth. The doctor used his free hand to cup the side of John’s head, his other hand tightening in the mans hair. John looked up at him, halting his movements as he knew what Laszlo intended to do. Never breaking eye contact with the artist, Laszlo began to thrust into his mouth at a shallow but fast pace. 

John placed a hand on Laszlo’s thigh as is his other one opened up his own trousers, reaching down and grasping his erection. He stroked his cock as his lover used his mouth, breathing harshly through his nose as Laszlo started to fuck his mouth faster and deeper. 

“Fuck John, you look so fucking gorgeous.” Laszlo moaned out, his cock hitting the back of John’s throat, making the man choke around his shaft. Laszlo didn’t ease up on his pace however, groaning at sight of tears coming out of John’s red rimmed eyes from being choked. His eyes caught sight of John’s hand flying quickly over his own cock as his throat was used. “Fuck gonna cum soon.” 

John moaned around the cock in his mouth, sucking hard at it when it was fully in him. Laszlo moaned loudly, the suction of John’s mouth pulling him over the edge. John swallowed down Laszlo’s release, trying hard not to gag as Laszlo pushed deeper into his throat when he came. His own orgasm came soon after, pulling off of his lover’s softening cock, resting his head against the man’s thigh as came into his hand. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, both trying to control their breathing. Laszlo was the first to move, pulling up his pants and doing them up. John did the same, fixing up his hair from the messy state that Laszlo left it in. 

Like before, Laszlo cupped his jaw, pulling his head up to look at him. 

“I love you.” Laszlo whispered and John felt warm inside, smiling at his lover, reaching to grab the man by the back of the neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

“I know.” John mumbled against his lips, pulling away and continued to button up the mans boots.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may be slow when it comes to posting new fanfics of these two now because shit has been happening in my life and its left me in quite the depressed state. I'll try my hardest to get them out as quick as possible.


End file.
